


I'll find a new cafe

by im_so_sherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry John, Blowjobs, Bottom John, Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_sherlocked/pseuds/im_so_sherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't go to his favorite café and Sherlock is to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll find a new cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that I've posted. I'm sorry if it's poorly written and whatnot. Please give me feedback.

“Why do you have to be such an arrogant prick?! You couldn’t keep your mouth shut just this once? Dammit, Sherlock” John shouted as he busted through the door, as Sherlock followed.

Sherlock had made John mad before, he did it frequently. That’s just what he did, and usually John would cool down. This time was different, however, Sherlock had crossed a line and he knew it. Sherlock, being his mouthy self, had angered the barista at John’s favorite café by deducing that the man’s girlfriend was really a lesbian and his brother was really his mother’s favorite because the man didn’t pronounce Sherlock’s name correctly. The barista was infuriated and banned both Sherlock and John from the café. John was less than pleased.

“I loved that place, Sherlock. You know how much I loved that place and you ruined it for me. You somehow ruin everything!” John said as he ran up to his room.

   Although he didn’t show it, Sherlock was scared of losing John. He loved John very much and really wanted to make it up to him. He decided in that moment that he would do whatever it takes to make John forgive him. Sherlock didn’t know where to begin, so he went to the internet. He spent hours and hours researching ‘how to make someone forgive you’ and ‘how to make up with someone’. After tedious hours of reading, he had no usable data. At that point, he had no choice but to ask someone he knew. “ _Lestrade_ ” he thought to himself as he pulled out his cellphone.

_We need to talk –SH_

_What is this about, Sherlock?_

_John. –SH_

_What the hell have you done?_

_He’s angry with me. –SH_

_Are you asking me for help.._

_Yes, Lestrade. Don’t you dear hold this over me, but I want John’s forgiveness and I don’t know what to do. –SH_

_Lestrade? –SH_

_Please… -SH_

_Yes, I’ll help you._

After a 40 minute phone call, Sherlock had a general idea of what he could do to make everything up to John. But first, he had to run and do some shopping.

 

\--

 

“Sherlock, is that you?” John called out when Sherlock closed the door to their flat.

“Yes, John.” He quickly responded as he let his eyes linger on John. Sherlock would occasionally indulge in letting his gaze linger on John, especially since he deduced that he was in love with John (exactly 57 days ago).

“Look, Sherlock. We need to talk about earlier” muttered John awkwardly after noticing Sherlock’s gaze.

“I know, John. I- I’m sorry about my behavior.” Sherlock basically shouted because of how fast he was trying to get the words out.

At that point, Sherlock was gravitating closer and closer to John. Never in his life had he wanted to be close to a person as much as he wanted to in that exact moment.

“I need you to know how much you mean to me, John. I know that you loved that café and I’m sorry I messed that up for you. I’m just…sorry.” Sherlock continue as he continued to shuffle towards John.

“It’s okay, Sherlock. I’ll find a new ca-“John was cut off by Sherlock grabbing his face and pulling him into a rough kiss.

John was rigid at first, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock while pulling him into a deeper kiss. They tumbled onto the couch and continued to kiss. John abruptly stopped and looked down to see that Sherlock’s trousers had come to be rather tight. He looked shocked and that made Sherlock smirk.

“It’s an erection, John.” Sherlock uttered with a smirk.

“I know what it is, you git. I just didn’t think the great Sherlock Holmes was capable of getting one.” John retorted with a quiet smile while fiddling with the button on Sherlock’s pants.

The two flat mates passionately kissed like teenagers in love until neither of them could handle the pressure of their bodies anymore. John began to pull off Sherlock’s clothing as quickly as he could. Once Sherlock was in nothing but his pants, John began to plant kisses right above the waistline and Sherlock basically pounced on John. He ripped off John’s clothes and pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Do we have supplies?” John whimpered as Sherlock kissed his neck.

Sherlock proceeded to run out to the kitchen where he left the grocery bags. He grabbed condoms and lube before trotting back into his own bedroom. John looked up at Sherlock like a hungry puppy. “I want you to fuck me.” John said bluntly.

Sherlock gladly obliged. He slid on a condom clumsily, and poured lube onto himself. John exposed his bum to Sherlock as gracefully as he could and Sherlock began. Sherlock rammed himself into John.

“Sherlock, please.” John moaned into the pillow.

“John, I don’t know how much longer I can last.” Sherlock panted.

Sherlock came first, but he was determined to pleasure John. He turned John over and began to take John’s prick into his throat. He bobbed his head and let his long violinist fingers make their way up to John’s bum. He ban to finger John and this drove them both insane. John was so close to climax and he couldn’t handle in anymore so he bucked his hips up and came in Sherlock’s throat. Sherlock was pleased with himself.

\--

Sherlock made his way back up to John’s face and nuzzled into his neck.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” John exhaled.

“I just wanted to make this all up to you, John. I just, I love you.” Sherlock awkwardly said.

“I know. I love you too, you git. It’s fine though, I have a new favorite place.”

“Where might that be, John?”

“In your arms.”


End file.
